


Seulement Dans Des Rêves, On Sera Baiser

by Etoiles_Filantes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, I Don't Even Know, Misunderstandings, can i make it any more obvious, krista's a cheerleader, ymir plays soccer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etoiles_Filantes/pseuds/Etoiles_Filantes
Summary: A small cheer erupted from the sideline and she glanced up, locking eyes with one of the cheerleaders (green and white uniform, long blonde hair, flushed cheeks and lips just begging to be nipped at). Ymir didn’t even have to think to remember her name. Krista Lenz, the name of an angel. She’d made Ymir’s heart beat a little faster ever since junior year when the other girl had started as a freshman. If Ymir hadn’t known she was a lesbian already, she definitely would’ve by then.





	1. Je te vois ce soir

**Author's Note:**

> I am in no way proud of this, but here we go.
> 
> All characters belong to Hajime Isayama.

” - five, six, seven, eight! They’ll be going home in shreds! Go Titans!”

Why cheerleaders was a good idea at soccer games was something Ymir’d never understand. How the rest of the players on the field were able to concentrate when such beauties were not only adorning the sidelines (and in _miniskirts_ for crying out loud) but also cheering them on was an even greater mystery.

A yell tore Ymir’s concentration from the goddesses on the side of the field to somewhere in the middle where Ackerman sent an opposing player to the ground with a brutal yet beautiful tackle, forcing another, the current keeper of the ball, to kick the ball in another direction than planned. A teammate of hers ran towards it, but Ymir was faster. With a short sprint and a quick feint she stole the ball from right underneath the girl’s feet and sent a smirk in her direction for good measure.

A small cheer erupted from the sideline and she glanced up, locking eyes with one of the cheerleaders (green and white uniform, long blonde hair, flushed cheeks and lips just begging to be nipped at). Ymir didn’t even have to think to remember her name. Krista Lenz, the name of an angel. She’d made Ymir’s heart beat a little faster ever since junior year when the other girl had started as a freshman. If Ymir hadn’t known she was a lesbian already, she definitely would’ve by then.

A second later, the moment was gone as Ymir tore her eyes away to focus on the ball at her feet. She upped her speed, narrowly changing paths as a girl in white and beige got a bit too close to comfort. She caught a glimpse of Ackerman, who must’ve been running at full speed since the tackle, out of the corner of her eye and swiftly kicked the ball in her direction.

Giving herself no time to see if the ball had been intercepted she ran closer to the other team’s goal (Marley, a part far back in her brain supplied), jumping to the side as a relatively large and rather mean-looking girl appeared in front of her.

Quickly, she scanned the field, eyes fixing on the black and white ball at Leonhart’s feet now. How Ackerman, who was known to hate the other girl with a passion, had passed the ball to her was a mystery Ymir would have to dwell on later, she decided as the small blonde sent the ball flying once again through the air with a determined kick of her leg (and what a leg, Ymir thought as she ran backwards).

The ball hit her chest with soft thud and was soon at her feet. In that moment, she had nothing to do but run.

An opposing player approached, blonde ponytail violently swinging from side to side, teeth bared. She made a kick at the ball, but failed. Ymir smirked to herself and kept running, only to find the girl in front of her once again, this time physically blocking her path. Ymir swirved to the side, but to no avail. A sharp pain erupted in her nose as it made contact with the girl’s elbow, causing her to stumble slightly. She could feel hot liquid flow down her lips, but forced herself not to care with the goal in such close proximity. Narrowly, she evaded the outstretched leg of a defense player. She looked up and locked eyes with the goalie.

And kicked.

The ball flew through the air, just above the grass, too fast for the remaining defense to intercept, and hit the net of the goal inches from the goalie’s outstretched hand.

For a moment after, all was quiet. The stadium seemed to collectively hold its breath, and Ymir with it. Then the cheers erupted.

A force with a great rack knocked into her, and before she knew it, grass was in her face

”Holy shit, bro, that was amazing!” Sasha Braus yelled from above her. Several strands of hair had escaped her ponytail and were now tickling Ymir’s face.

”Thanks,” she croaked out, cringing at the nasal lilt to her voice.

”That’s the way to go, freckles!” was all the warning she got before the weight of another body forced her further down in the dirt. Black hair seemed to mix with brown and Mina Carolina (great smile, great silhouette) grinned down at her.

Ymir smirked in return and snaked her arms around the waists of the two girls on top of her. ”I’m not saying this is my dream threesome, but this is so my dream threesome.”

Mina kissed her cheek and Sasha moaned theatrically in response.

Another body joined in, although on her knees next to the pile of teenaged girls. Mikasa Ackerman, looking more like she had just taken a short stroll under a parasol than played an hour and a half long football match.

When Ymir had been little, one of the men in the house she lived in had told her stories about old deities from the north, old gods that only very few believed in now. Mikasa Ackerman had always reminded her of those stories, possessing a beauty and grace seeming not of this world.

”You’re going to crush her,” she said, voice completely void of feelings.

”Nah, bro, she’ll be fine,” Sasha yelled from where she had pressed her face to the side of Ymir’s, who winced at the volume.

Mikasa raised a single, perfect eyebrow. ”She’s bleeding.”

Ymir forced an arm out from underneath Mina’s shin and brought her hand to her face. When she pulled back, blood was staining her fingers. Right. That had happened.

”We need a first aid kit over here!” Mikasa demanded over her shoulder before turning back to the girls on the ground. ”You better get off her, or you’ll force all her blood out her nose and she’ll die.”

Sasha let out a yelp and jumped off Ymir, elbowing Mina in the face in the process. The dark haired girl let out a loud yelp.

”Seriously?” she groaned as she cradled the lower half of her face in her hands.

Ymir let out a loud cackle at the positively terrified expression on Sasha’s face.

”Are you gonna die? Don’t die, please, I don’t wanna go to prison!” the girl yelled frantically.

”It’s alright, no one’s going to die.”

Ymir turned her head. Krista Lenz was standing next to Mikasa, a first aid kit the size of her head in her arms. She looked like the human vessel for an angel, all soft smiles and over-the-top kindness. Ymir didn’t believe it for a second, never had.

Krista smiled one of her trademark kind smiles that never seemed to reach her eyes. ”Right?”

Mikasa nodded. ”Nothing seems to be broken.”

Ymir was about to ask how she could possibly tell from the distance, but decided she probably wouldn’t like the answer.

The blonde girl smiled again before kneeling down in front of the injured girls, placing the kit in front of her. ”Let’s get you bandaged up then.”

She pulled out a few small cotton cylinders that Ymir vaguely remembered from when she’d had a tooth pulled out and helped Mina get them in place before giving her a small kiss on the forehead. Ymir had never wanted to be a forehead before so badly.

She then turned to Ymir and inched forward, one knee ending slightly in between her thighs, causing a minor shutdown in Ymir’s already adrenaline-burned brain.

”Are you gonna put mini-tampons in my nose?” she blurted out and instantly wished for the earth to swallow her up.

Krista’s eyes widened and she let out a short giggle that Ymir wasn’t sure was from embarassment (probably) or actual amusement (in her dreams).

”Let’s just get these bad boys in, shall we?” she said with a raised eyebrow. She reached out a hand and let it rest softly on Ymir’s cheek, causing yet another, slighty less minor shutdown.

”Ain’t no boys ever gonna get inside me,” she mumbled. Beside her, Sasha snorted loudly. She didn’t even dare look at Krista as she gently placed the cotton inside her nose. The soft pressure of her palm disappeared from her cheek. Ymir missed it already.

”All done. Try not to get into any more trouble, and remember to breathe,” the cheerleader said.

”I’ll make sure they sit down,” Mikasa said and sent a pointed look in the two girls’ direction. Ymir smiled sheepishly back.

”Great! We wouldn’t want two of our best players getting seriously injured,” the cheerleader winked (Ymir felt her soul ascending). ”In all seriousness, you played an amazing game out there today.”

Ymir opened her mouth.

 

*

 

”’You, too’?!, God, how could I be such an idiot? Who says that?!”

”Relax, Ymir. We all say things in reflex sometimes,” Mikasa said calmly from across from her. She proceeded to unceremoniously pull off her shirt and shake her hair free from the small ponytail it had been held in. Ymir felt her mouth go a little dry at the sight, but paid it no mind. She had bigger problems.

”Easy for you to say, princess,” she grumbled. ”But not all of us are beautiful enough to pull off saying stupid shit!”

Mikasa sighed, probably wondering why she of all people had been chosen to listen to a stupid lesbian freak out. She was a good person. She didn’t deserve drama. ”She’ll probably be there at the party tonight. You can just apologise then, maybe get her a drink or eat her out or something.”

Ymir sighed and slumped against the wall, shirt and sports bra in hand. ”You don’t apologise for that kind of thing, you avoid the person forever, duh! And she’s probably straight. I mean, she’s a cheerleader for Christ’s sake!”

”Do not take the Lord’s name in vain!” Pieck shouted from her seat on the bench on the other side of the room. Ymir had not idea why she was even there, as she wasn’t on the team.

”Shut up! And you’re not even a christian!” Ymir yelled back.

Pieck seemed to think for a moment. ”Right! Carry on then!”

Ymir rolled her eyes and turned to Mikasa once again, letting out another overly-exaggerated sigh. ”I’m gonna die aloneee … ”

”Probably not, although it’s possible of course,” the girl deadpanned. ”but definitely if you don’t make an effort.”

”Like you do with Jaeger?” Annie asked as she walked past towards the showers.

Mikasa’s eyes turned dark.

At that moment, showering in the guys’ (probably) abandoned locker room sounded incredibly tempting to Ymir.

A short shriek pierced through the heavily perfumed air.

Guys’ locker room it was then.

 

*

 

As she had arrived at the party, impeccably dressed in an old t-shirt she’d found halfway under her bed and a pair of ratty jeans she was pretty sure wasn’t even her own, people had been practically throwing themselves at her. Sasha had latched onto her waist before she’d even walked through the door, Connie locking himself on her leg immediately afterwards, both sobbing and yelling incomprehensibly. She’d managed to shake them off, only for Marco Bodt to come over and give her a hug, thanking her in his own slightly annoying but too well-meaning and kind to hit him way for ’protecting the honour of the school’.

She’d had time to get herself a cup of beer then and take exactly one (1) gulp before a definitely tipsy Reiner had come stumbling, yelled something about pride and integrity and kissed her square on the mouth. She’d spend a few moments afterwards in silence contemplating throwing herself out the window or washing her mouth out with bleach as he’d stumbled on, probably to find some dude to angrily make out with (not Jaeger, absolutely not, who’d even think that).

The party was off to a great start.

Shrugging to herself, she took another gulp of beer and automatically scanned the small but determined group of teenagers on the impromptu dance floor. She proceeded to nearly choke on said drink when her eyes fell on a familiar flow of blonde hair and out-of-this-world beauty.

Krista Lenz was swaying her (very well-formed) hips to the music, cup in hand. She was wearing a flowy, light blue sundress that Ymir immediately knew matched her eyes perfectly. Her big, beautiful eyes that were now staring directly into her own.

This time, she actually did choke.

Looking up again, heaving slightly from the small coughing fit, she found Krista’s eyes still on her, although with a hint of worry in them. Ymir smoothly waved her arm in a hectic manner in front her and shook her head – the common signal of ’I’m fine, don’t worry, just a normal human not dying’.

A small smile grazed Krista’s lips that in the dimmed light of the room and with the slight coat of lipgloss on them looked even plumper than usual. What Ymir wouldn’t do to those lips … 

She violently shook her head. This wasn’t the time nor place for those kind of thoughts. And Krista was still looking at her, and still moving her hips in a way that should be _very_ illegal. She batted her eyelashes and glanced briefly towards the dance floor before once again meeting Ymir’s eyes, raising one perfect eyebrow as she did.

If Ymir didn’t know better, she’d think it was an invitation.

Which she was _so_ not drunk enough for.

As she looked on, still unsure of what to do, a guy approached Krista on the floor and started softly grinding next to her. The blonde turned to him with knitted brows and proceeded to move a bit away, sending another glance in Ymir’s direction and gesturing subtly to the guy in what could only be annoyance.

Now that was definitely an invitation.

Ymir downed the rest of her beer in three large gulps and dumped the cup on a table next to her. As she moved towards the floor, she could feel the alcohol start to comfortably buzz in her veins. Perhaps dancing with her straight crush wasn’t such a bad idea after all. Who knew? Perhaps Krista was drunk enough to want some experimentation. Which would be cool if it would actually mean something. Which it wouldn’t. Because Krista was definitely straight.

Even though she smiled so genuinely as Ymir came up and swayed in sync with her. Even though their arms brushed occassionally as they danced, each touch, small as it was, sending rushes down her spine and in her stomach. Even though Krista moved herself closer to Ymir, close enough for her to smell her floral perfume, as the guy from before tried to get to her again. Even though her small hands grasped softly onto Ymir’s forearms as the song changed into something more quiet. Even though their eyes never left the other’s throughout the whole thing.

So when Ymir felt a small tug at her sleeve from a beautifully manicured hand, she obediently leaned down. She could feel Krista’s breath ghost over the shell of her ear and her hair tickling her arm as she leaned in.

”Would you like to go outside for a bit?”

Without thinking, she found herself nodding.

The smile Krista sent her in return was near-blinding, and before she knew it, she felt herself being pulled along by a soft but surprisingly firm hand in her own. Together, they made their way through the small crowds, through various rooms and at last outside.

A small gasp escaped Ymir’s lips as the cold air made contact with her skin. She shot a quick glance at her companion, who seemed to either didn’t feel or mind the cold.

Krista bit her lip (what Ymir wouldn’t give to be that tooth) and looked around. ”There,” she announced, pointing at a swing bench nearly completely concealed under a small cherry tree. Hands still joined, the two sat down in silence.

Ymir allowed herself a quick look at Krista out the corner of her eye. The other girl’s eyes were closed and she was smiling absentmindedly. She was beautiful. For just one second, Ymir contemplated leaning down and pressing a quick kiss to the corner of her mouth, the only she would probably ever get from the girl, who, even in her slightly tipsy state, would most likely be disgusted and leave, both their nights ruined.

In Ymir’s mind, the ruin of her own night would be worth it. The inevitable following heartache wouldn’t. So she didn’t.

”It’s quiet out here.” Krista’s voice interrupted her thoughts. They locked eyes and she smiled one of her soft, breathtaking smiles. One that almost looked real. ”It’s nice.”

Ymir agreed equally as softly.

”You played beautifully out there,” she continued, and if things had been different, Ymir might’ve thought she wasn’t talking about the game at all.

”Even if I got blood all over?” she joked.

”I don’t know,” Krista’s smile turned foxy, ”that part was kinda sexy.”

Ymir’s brain shut down, and she could feel heat rising at an alarming rate on her face.

She must’ve looked completely ridiculous, because Krista started laughing. ”Sorry, didn’t mean to freak you out.”

”No worries,” Ymir laughed back as she regained control over her tongue, praying that Krista wouldn’t notice the awkwardness in her voice. ”You were pretty great, too, out there. Getting us all to believe in ourselves and shit.”

”That’s my job and I do it with pride,” Krista nodded. A small ripple went through her body and folded the arm that wasn’t holding Ymir’s hand across her chest.

The freckled girl knit her brows. ”Are you cold?”

”Not at all, don’t worry,” Krista replied and winked, ”just the teeniest bit turned on perhaps.”

Ymir felt her face flush again, but hid it behind her trademark hyena-like cackle. She couldn’t allow herself to take the conversation seriously. The other girl was probably tipsy and definitely joking.

She decided to change the subject when she noticed another ripple in Krista’s body, and this time there was no mistaking it. Krista was trying (and failing) to suppress a shiver. Ymir’s protective instincts (that she would deny having ’til the day she died) kicked in.

”You _are_ cold,” Ymir chastised her.

She laughed. ”A little, I guess. I didn’t realise it’d get this cold out here. It’s June for God’s sake!”

Ymir rolled her eyes. ”Just wanted to get me alone, didya? Well, you always gotta keep the weather in mind. It’s like, the number one rule, dude.”

Krista smirked. ”Yeah. Or, perhaps it was part of my plan all along.” She looked up at Ymir through her eyelashes.

Ymir, suddenly feeling a small lump, cleared her throat. ”Shitty plan then.”

Krista smiled at her again before moving a little closer to Ymir, close enough for their thighs to brush together.

Tentatively, Ymir unlocked their hands and lifted her arm to place it over Krista’s shoulders while praying to every deity she didn’t believe in that she wasn’t misreading the situation completely and sighing in relief when the other girl immediately pressed herself up against her side.

”Better?” Ymir asked, painfully aware of all the parts of her body touching Krista’s. She got a satisfied hum in response.

The two sat another moment without saying anything, the muted music from inside the house and the beat of their own hearts the only sounds in the night. Far away, a dog barked.

Without thinking, Ymir bent down her head to place a kiss on top of Krista’s head, but stopped herself just in time. She cursed inwardly. Getting caught up in the moment wasn’t an option. Being a stupid, predatory lesbian wasn’t an option.

When she looked again, she found Krista staring straight at her with a determination in her eyes she’d never seen in her before.

She felt a sudden warm weight on her thigh and realised that Krista had turned herself a little and placed a hand on it. Her impossibly large, blue eyes were boring into Ymir’s, determined but soft.

Ymir was half convinced she’d had a bit more to drink than she remembered and was now lying blacked out somewhere. She contemplated pinching herself, but the warmth of Krista’s hand on her thigh, and the sweet gust of breath now on her lips stopped the thought. Who cared if this was real or not.

Ymir felt her eyes closing as she leaned in as well, her own hand finding a place on top of Krista’s. For one perfect part of a second, their lips brushed together.

Then a loud giggle pierced through the air, and the moment was gone.

Ymir’s eyes flew open and she pulled back sharply, feeling Krista doing the same. She looked around, only for her eyes to land on the two teenagers exiting the house. A guy and a girl, one significantly taller than the other, holding hands and whispering and giggling. Neither noticed the girls on the swing bench until they’d nearly made their way there.

Hannah looked up in surprise. A drunken smile (alcohol or love, Ymir couldn’t tell) appeared on her face. ”Whoops,” she giggled again. ”Sorry, didn’t see you two there.”

”Sorry,” Franz echoed, sounding equally as intoxicated as his girlfriend.

”It’s alright,” Krista said, her arms folded awkwardly in front of her chest. She sent a quick, unreadable glance in Ymir’s direction..

”Yeah,” Ymir lied. ”I should, um, get back to my team anyway. They’re probably wondering where I am.” She stood up, trying not to let her disappointment show.

”’Kay, see you later!” Hannah said, too loud for the tranquility of the garden.

”Great game!” Franz chimed in from beside her. The two turned to each other and giggled again.

Ymir sent a small, fake smile in Krista’s direction. For a second, a look of disappointment became visible on the girl’s face, although that was probably just Ymir projecting. Or wishing.


	2. Je nous vois ce soir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of this mess. I guess. Heads up for a few homophobic slurs used between two friends.

Ymir awoke to a loud knocking on her bedroom door and groaned. She really did not like Mondays.

The weekend after the party had gone by in a blur of major hangover and definitely-not-heartbreak. She wasn’t able to remember much after leaving Krista in the garden apart from grabbing another beer to silence the pathetic whining in her head, and then not stopping. Thankfully, sober Ymir who actually used her brain sometines had left her window open before she left for the party, so she’d managed to stumble into bed without waking up the rest of the house and subsequently get her ass chewed out by one of the ’responsible’ adults.

The knocking turned to banging and Ymir groaned again.

”Knock it off, I’m up!” she half mumbled, half yelled as she ungracefully tried to do just that, but somehow instead managed to get caught up in her blanket, sending both down to the floor with a loud thump.

She lay there in silence for a few moments, heavily contemplating just going back to bed. Or dropping out of high school altogether. She could probably get a job at a pet center or something. Someplace without chances of running into breathtakingly beautiful straight girls that could potentially break her little lesbian heart. That’d be nice.

But not an option. She would be physically dragged to class by a ’responsible’ adult before she as much as got the first word of the idea out.

Lifting herself up on first her forearms, she managed to stand up, if a little shakily.

Before leaving her room, she shot a short look at the mirror beside her bed and cringed. Look of the day: beanie, sunglasses and enough coffee to drown a small horse. Hopefully, Krista wouldn’t be able to recognise her, or even better: she’d had completely forgotten about her existence as it was.

 

*

 

High school was hell. A few hundred students locked behind tall brick walls, getting the supposed truths of the world stuffed down their throats, all while looking out at the endless outside and its limitless freedom through the obscuring glass put up by those who build the walls in the first place. Always wishing to be out there, but still playing into the hierarchies and rules of the society they’d built for themselves inside, safe and secret from the pressuring powers of the real world.

Ymir scoffed to herself as she pushed her way through the crowds of the hallway. She’d been around Jaeger too much, it seemed. His weird way of thinking was apparently contagious.

She pushed the thoughts out of her head and looked around, keeping up her guard for small, cute blondes, just in case. God only knew what popular straight girls possibly feeling insulted were capable of. If she was to be known as a creepy, predatory lezzie for the rest of her time in school, she would not be at all surprised.

Narrowly avoiding a linebacker whose name she could not for the life of her remember, she arrived at her locker and quickly gathered her things. The sooner she arrived in class the safer she’d be.

But lady Luck was just not on her side, it would seem.  
As she slammed her locker, she finally noticed a small group of girls approaching from behind it, all wearing the tell-tale wristbands the current cheerleading captain had insisted they should all get at the beginning of the year.

Even before their eyes locked, Ymir’s heartrate picked up, out of panic or infatuation she neither knew nor cared. All that mattered in that single moment were the large, blue eyes meeting her own and widening in recognition. Krista opened her mouth, as if to call out or sneer, but before she got the chance, Ymir did the most logical thing. She ran.

 

*

 

And she kept running. Every single time she as much as caught a glimpse of Krista, she hid. Every time they locked eyes, which was equally more than she’d feared and less than she’d hoped, she fled.

If her attendance record had been bad before, it was now abysmal.

She’d even tried skipping soccer practice once, fearing Krista noticing her from the other field where the cheerleading squad was practicing because of a picnicking litterature club that had stolen their usual spot. She hadn’t gotten far, though, before her coach had found her and with one lift of his impossibly thin eyebrow (and the terrifying expression of his face beneath it) had sent her running back to the changing rooms.

As she’d joined the other girls on the field, Mikasa had sent her a look she almost mistook for pity. She’d nearly laughed out loud. Having Ackerman of all people thinking she was pathetic was making her way beyond that, seeing as the girl had been in love with her best friend/foster brother since they were all in kindergarten and having done nothing about it but pine since then.

Thankfully, Krista hadn’t approached her at that practice, nor the following. Nor the one after that. School was an entirely different subject, though.

And that’s how Ymir found herself sprawled out on the bleachers, jacket flung aside to manage the summer heat, waiting for soccer practice to start after having run from yet another Maths lesson. She turned her head to idly watch the football team currently filling up the field run around, lazily passing their oval ball at each other to warm themselves up before their own practice.

Not quite her definiton of fun, but it’d do. She closer her eyes and sighed deeply.

”Fancy seeing you here, Freckles.”

Ymir opened her eyes and turned to the owner of the voice. A small smile some would describe as wolfish appeared on her face. ”What are you doing, sneaking up on a girl like that, Braun? How un-gentlemanly of you.”

The blonde standing a few meters away in all his muscly glory let out a short laugh and moved to sit down next to her, throwing his own bag against hers. ”Sorry, ma’am, just didn’t expect you to be here is all. You never seemed like the sort of girl who’d enjoy watching sweaty guys run around with their shirts off.”

Ymir raised an eyebrow and lifted her legs to fold them on his lap. ”Well, you always seemed like the sort of guy who would.”

”Dyke,” Reiner said, but didn’t push her off.

”Fag,” Ymir responded with an equal amount of malice.

The two sat in silence for a moment, watching the teenagers on the field run around.

”Aren’t you supposed to be down there with them?” Ymir asked, nodding downwards.

Reiner shrugged. ”Probably. Coach doesn’t care until practice starts, though, and you looked kinda bored.”

”I guess I was.”

Another comfortable silence filled the air. On the field, a boy with an upper body the shape of a dorrito succeeded in getting the ball into the goal and prompty tore off his trousers, waving them above himself while whooping loudly.

Ymir snorted. ”Muscles for brains. I can see how you manage to fit in so well.”

”Ha ha, very funny,” Reiner responded, dashing her faintly over the head with his hand.

”Oi, didn’t your mother teach you not to hit women,” she scolded.

”Walk it off, freckles,” he shot back. She stuck up her middle finger at him.

He let out a laugh, but changed the subject. ”Kirstein’s throwing a party next Saturday. You coming?”

She raised an eyebrow. ”Why? You wanna stick your tongue down my throat again? Sorry to disappoint you, but I don’t swing that way.”

”Thanks, but no thanks. And way to remind me of a low moment. You’re not a very good bro, you know,” he said with a fake pout.

”I know. That’s kinda my game,” she smirked. ”But I’m not coming. I think I’ll take a break from partying for now.”

Reiner let out a short laugh. ”I don’t blame you for running. Krista can be scary as hell!”

Ymir blinked. ”What.” At Reiner’s confused look, she continued. ”I’m not running!”

His eyebrows shot up. ”What do you call it then? Tactical retreats?”

”If you know what’s good for you, you’ll shut your fucking trap,” Ymir said, sharper than intended.

Reiner ignored her. ”I’m just saying, you’re not handling this well. I don’t know everything that happened at that party, but I think you’re overreacting.”

”I’m not overreacting,” Ymir replied instinctively. ”I know what I’m doing. And who says anything happened at that party?”

Reiner sent her a look. ”I know you, Ymir. And I know Krista, too. I hope you both know what you’re doing, I really do, ’cause it certainly doesn’t seem like it at the moment.”

”If you say so,” she muttered.

Reiner nodded, seemingly satisfied, and stood up. He grabbed his backpack, gave a Ymir a quick nod and left to join the now assembling football team on the field.

Ymir let out a groan and let her head fall back onto the surprising coldness of the bleachers again. She knew she was being a coward, but by God she didn’t know what else to do. Dealing with stupid crushes had never been her strong suit after all.

She didn’t know how long she kept lying there and allowing her thoughts to become more and more miserable, but as voices started creeping into her ears, her eyes flew open. She sat up almost fast enough to give herself whiplash.

Approaching the very bleachers she currently adorned were a small group of girls, sophomores or late freshmen by the look of it, seemingly complaining amongst themselves. They didn’t seem to have noticed Ymir yet, and she allowed herself the hope that they wouldn’t, quickly picking up her stuff and looking for a way out.

But someone wasn’t listening to her prayers that day, and as her eyes ran across the scenery, they were caught by another pair, large, blue and no longer like the sea in which toddlers would paddle, but the one that crushed ships and ate its crew raw, drowning out their screams with its own roars.

Krista turned her body towards her friends and said a few words to them, eyes never leaving Ymir’s. The girls nodded and walked away, leaving Krista to mount the bleachers alone, slowly but surely reaching Ymir, who felt frozen in place. She stopped a step above Ymir, bringing herself almost to her eye level. She smelled like flowers. The kind that would kill if ingested.

”Are you avoiding me?” she asked, arms crossed and voice unreadable.

 _Shit._ Ymir looked around before taking a deep breath and turning back to the girl in front of her. She sighed. ”Look. We can’t talk here.”

Krista raised a perfectly sculpted brow. ”Where then? ’Cause I’m not letting you run away this time.”

Ymir swallowed. Her mind was blank, but Krista’s gaze was unrelenting.

”The gazebo. Behind the music room,” she thought at last.

”Very well, then. Let’s go,” Krista said, leaving no room for objections as she trotted down the bleachers again with Ymir powerless but to follow her.

The walk was awkward to say the least, but it had its end. The gazebo was empty, as per usual, and Krista took a seat inside, gesturing for Ymir to do the same. She did, as far away from the other girl as possible.

”So. You’ve been avoiding me. Care to tell me why?” the blonde asked.

”Why do I even owe you an explanation?” Ymir asked, grasping at the last straws in her defense.

”I guess you don’t,” Krista answered.

A silence fell over the gazebo. Ymir felt like it was crushing her very soul. She looked over at Krista, who was staring stubbornly in the other direction, her arms still folded over her chest. There was no way she could sneak her way out of this.

Ymir opened her mouth, but closed it again. The silence went on.

In the end, Krista was the one to break it.

”Did I come on too strong? Make you uncomfortable?” Her eyes were determined, but she still wasn’t looking in Ymir’s direction.

”I … no. You didn’t,” Ymir replied, slumping down slightly in her seat.

”Good. It wasn’t my intention. I enjoyed our time at the party, and I thought you did, too, but apparenly I was wrong.” She was looking at Ymir now, her eyes hard, but with an odd fragility that might just have been Ymir’s imagination behind the hardness.

Ymir slumped further down, closing her eyes. ”You weren’t.”

”Then why have you been avoiding me? And don’t say you haven’t, I know when I’m being avoided,” she pushed on.

Ymir sighed. ”Look, you’re cute and all, I give you that, but I don’t really want to be the fun experimentation of some straight girl, y’know? I’ve been there, done that, and it never ends well. For either party.”

She turned to glance at Krista again, expecting denial, annoyance, anger perhaps. Confusion wasn’t on the list, though.

”What on Earth makes you think I’m straight?”

Ymir blinked. Opened her mouth. Closed it again. Blinked. ” … you’re not?”

Krista scoffed and folded her arms. ”Fuck no.”

Swearing. That one was new. Ymir wondered just how much Krista was hiding behind that good girl facade of hers.

The blonde’s face suddenly lit up in understanding. ”You’re new!”

Ymir knit her brows. ”New?”

”You didn’t arrive until high school. Most of us here have known each other since primary,” Krista explained. ”and I sort of came out when I was five.”

Ymir returned the small smile sent in her direction at the words.

”But if you’re not interested, I understand,” Krista continued. ”No hard feelings.”

”No, no, no, I’m interested. I’m very interested,” Ymir hurried.

A smile, a real one from the look of it, found its way onto Krista’s face and Ymir felt the smallest of blushes bloom on her cheeks.

”Then let’s start over, shall we?” Krista asked softly.

She but stuck out her hand. ”It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Krista Lenz and I’m a raging homosexual. Would you do me the honour of going out with me?”

Ymir smirked and stuck out her own hand to shake Krista’s, still slightly perplexed at the turn of events, but not quite able to bring herself to care. ”It’d be my utmost pleasure.”


End file.
